A typical cable television (CATV) network provides many content selections to a subscriber's media device by way of a single electrically conductive cable that provides a signal stream to the media device. Each content selection is typically conveyed by oscillatory electrical signals that propagate along the cable in a frequency range, or “channel,” that is distinct from the frequency ranges of other content selections. The regulation of subscription terms toward permitting and blocking particular channels entails permitting and blocking oscillatory electrical signals according to their respective frequency ranges.
Each CATV provider may transmit in frequency channels that are different from that of other providers. Each provider may also offer various types of subscription contracts, each contract binding the provider to deliver certain channels and at least motivating the provider to block the channels that are not included in the contract terms. For example, channel blocking may restrict higher-cost content from reaching subscribers seeking access to only basic selections by payment of low subscription fees, and may prevent inappropriate material from reaching younger viewers. Thus, among the many CATV networks and their numerous subscribers, many thousands of channel-by-channel permitting and blocking configurations are desired.
Accordingly, the CATV industry calls upon the manufacturers of electronic filters to provide band-pass and band-stop filters in seemingly endless and rapidly changing varieties. Competitive pricing in the subscriptions of CATV networks, however, limits the costs in feasibly designing, fabricating, stocking, and distributing custom filters intended to meet ever-changing demands.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide generic devices that can be manufactured in bulk and then modified to meet numerous and varied filtering demands.